love, hate, win or loose
by naruto and twilight fan33
Summary: the cullens left tow years ago but now they are all partisapating in the hunger games ut so is the wolf pack dn bella what happens! will she beleve edward when he sais he loves her or will there love die for good?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Chapter1

I watched as Effie trinket came on stage" hello and well come to the 74 hunger games and May the luck be aver in your favor" she said in her high pitch voice " now let's choose are tow tributes first are lady" she said happily before walking over to the glass bowel on the left and put her hand in and grabbed a piece of paper and walked back to the microphone and said " and the female tribute is Isabella swan" my heart rate picked up as I walked stiffly up to the stage I acted strong in front of everyone but on the inside I was screaming in fear and crying " that is great such a brave girl we may have a winner now for are boy" she said she picked the piece of paper and said" are boy tribute is mike newton" she said I thought **" oh no not mike" **I couldn't think of mike getting hurt or killed even if he is annoying! The peacekeepers take us to the building where we will say are goodbyes Charlie came in a few minutes later he was crying which surprised me "please try to win bells I don't want to lose you baby girl." I felt tears prick my eyes "I'll try to do my beast dad" I said

the pecekeepers took the tow of us to the train station. we were in the train and i want strait to the room that will be mine till we get to the capital. I didint now how i was going to win i was clomsy and didnt now how to fight and i heald pepol i coudnt think of killing somewon. I took a bath and let my musles relacks then I got dresst and went out to eat dinner and meet are mentor. i wnt out and sat beside mike who was looking at the food i took a piece of bred and some of the soup i nibled on my bread "hey mike what do you think is going to happen?" i asked mike i was a ball of nervesnous he sight and said "i dont now but i dont think we ccn win without werking together at lest for now" he said looking at me" iknow so truce for now at least" i said "yup" mike said then it was silent we finisht eating bid echother good night adn went to the beddrooms i took my close of and got under the blankets around midnight i woke up screming because of my usule night mare of e-ed-him saing he dosnt love me i side and went back to sleep the next couple days were a blur then we got to the capitleni waved to the people and got of i went to were the tributs from the othere districswere and look to see how was there i froze seeing pepol i went to school with my heart picket up when i saw the members of the wolf pack and it stoppet when i saw the 7 paires of golden eyes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi** **_i hope you like this chapter and i do not owen twilight or hunger games_**

"speking"

"touhts"

_'inner'_

* * *

**EDWARDS POV**

I was chossen to particapate in the hunger games this year i didnt care if i died because my bella is not hear so i dont have a reson to live when i got there i was suprised to see my family were particapaiting in the hunger games and by the smel i would say that the muts are to we were waiting for the tributse of districkete 12 to show up when they did i saw mike newton come and i saw bella come over '_Why wpuld bella be coming over here if she wasnt in the hunger games..oh no bella my sweet sweet bella was in the hunger games'_i was hit with the florell sent that she always had are eyes met and her heart stoped for a fraction of a second then restarted i was glad i still had that kindof in fluints on her.

**ESMES POV**

WHEN I SAW BELLA COME IN I ALMOST CRYD I THOUGHT '_why does my family have to behere' _i looked at edward and saw a paind exspration on his face '_Edward i know your upset but we will try or beast to protect her the beast we can' _he looek at me and noded a little looke of relef came on his face i gave a small smile. After that the pecekeepers came and took us to are rooms we had training tamorow we will try to talk to bella tamorow.

**ALICE POV**

Me and jazzy were choosen for the hunger games and i had a vision that the others in are family were tow but i coudnt see anything else witch ment a wolf was chosen as well but wonce i saw bella my beast friend and sister even if she didnt think of me that way i wonted to cry i lend in to jasper and pointed to bella and felt calming wave come over me.

**JASPER POV**

Me and alice were waiting for district 12 tributse.I was trining to keep my emotions onder controlwhen i felt alice len into me and felt pain from her emotion i looket down at her and she pointed in a derection i looket were she pointed and saw bella i now new why alice felt pain i sent calming waves to my family.

**EMMET POV**

i had my arm around rosy while i looket at the compatition when my eyes landed on bella i felt pain rise up in me when i relised i would have to fight my litle sister. I titend my arm around rosy and felt caling waves comming from jazz. i noded to him thanking him. i knew that Edward must be in a lot of pain right now.

**ROSALISE POV**

I was looking around till i felt emmets arm i looked were he was looking and sw bella i never was the nicest personne to her but i was just jelous of her and i was scared that ihad to fight her and now she might die thinking that i truly hated her. iwas nervouse for the first time in centurys.

**CARLIGHLE POV**

I was wching how my family to see the reaction to having to fight echother then i saw that if she could Esme would be crying then i saw why bella was her she would have a hard time to make it through this with how clumse she is. i was scared thaat i might losse my dauter.

**BELLA POV**

i quikly composed myself and the pecekeepers came to get us when we got to are room are stylist came to get us redy they shaved and waxed me they washt me then finally they said i was good enouf to meet my styalist when he came in we sat down on the couch to descus "hello im cinna your styalist and as you now we have to make you look like somthing that represents your your district is coal i thought we could make you _**the girl on**_**_ fier."_**he said i thought it was a cool idea specialy cinse i now that only fier can kill a vampier and were up against them.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi **

**hope you like it**

* * *

_BELLA POV_

IT WAS the day of the interveus the day were we got are score of are single training with the game makers and the day befor the hunger games start first it was districkt 1 to 12 so i went 2 to last first was alice cullen my former best friend and sister.

_ALICE POV_

"so alice why dont we see what your score is" crsar said "ok" i replide trying to be intrested when the score came up it was **10**" wow thats good score i geusse no one should doubt you because of your sise" he siaid and i smiled then the buzer sounded it was jazzy next when his score came up it was a **11**then cesor asked " do you have a special girl in your life " "yes my girlfriend" jazzy replied " well then win and youll be able to return to her" cesor said " that wont work my girl is the girl that came with me alice" he replid the crowed awwd at are onlukyness then the buzzer went of and it was ROSALIGHSE turn.

**ROSALIGHSE POV**

IT WAS MY TURN UP AND I GOT THE SCORE OF 10 " HMM YOUR LAST NAME IS HALE AND SO IS THEN GUY THAT WAS JUST HERE ARE YOU RELATED"CESOR ASKED "YES HE IS MY BROTHER WE WERE SEPERATED FROM ECHOTHER AND ARE FOSTER FAMILY IN TO DIFRENT DISTRICS" "THATS SO SAD THAT YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ECHOTHER" HE SAID AND THE CROWED AGREED THEN IT WAS EMMETS TURN HE GOT THE SCORE OF **11**AND CESOR SAID HE WAS RELATED TO ALICE BRECAUCE OF THE FACT THERE LAST NAME WAS THE SAME EMMET SAID THEY ARE NOT BLOOD RELATED BUT WERE ADOPTED HE HAD TOLD CESOR

* * *

**SKIP TO THE END**

Districts

District1: Alice Cullen score 10

District1: jasper hale score 11

District2: Rosalie hale score 10

District2: Ro Emmet Cullen score 11

District3: Esme Cullen score 9

District3: carlihile Cullen score 10

District4: Rebecca black score 8

District4: Edward Cullen score 11

District5: Leah Clearwater score 9

District5: Seth Clearwater score 1o

District6: Emily Clearwater score 11

District6: same Uley score 11

District7: kagome black score 11

District7: Jacob black sacore 10

District8: Marie Harth score 7

District8: Quil Atara score 10

District9: Jessica score 6

District9: embry call score 10

District10: Lauren score 1

District10: Taylor score 5

District11: Angela weber score 8

District11: Ben score 9

District12: Isabella swan score 12

District12: mike newton score 2

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

in less then three hours i'll have to fight the girl i love and my familly what will i do.

**BELLA POV**

IN LES THEN THREE HOURS I'LL HAVE TO FIGHT THE ONE I LOVE THE PEOPLE I CONSITERD FAMILY AND THE ONES I CONSITERD BEAST FRIENDS.(ALICE, ANGELA AND JACOB)

**ALICE POV**

in less then three hours i'll have to fight the BOY i love and my familly AND MY BEAST FRIEND what will i do.

**EMMET POV**

in less then three hours i'll have to fight the girl i love and my familly and my clumsy little sister what will i do.

**ESME POV**

in less then three hours i'll have to fight the boy i love and my familly what will i do.

**ROSALIGHSE POV**

in less then three hours i'll have to fight the boy i love and my familly what will i do.

**JASPERS POV**

in less then three hours i'll have to fight the girl i love and my familly what will i do.

**CARLIGHLES POV**

in less then three hours i'll have to fight the girl i love and my familly what will i do.

* * *

**i hope you liked it **

**me: what do you think? pleas review and be nice or edward and jacob will track you down and hurt you!**

**edward and jacob: yeah( evil glint in there eyes)**


End file.
